


The Man Who Fell to Earth

by Chan_el



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alternate Universe, David Bowie Tribute, Gen, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chan_el/pseuds/Chan_el
Summary: David Bowie returns to his homeland after his Fall on Earth, to rejoin his brothers.





	

 

The world thinks I’ve passed away. Even Iman, Lexy, and Zowie. I can’t hold my chuckles; he always hated that name, that’s why he legally changed it to Duncan. Indeed, my time has come; I can no longer stay on Earth. So, it’s only fair that the world thinks that I’m dead. But I’ve never been more alive. I gesture my left hand over my face and my appearance returns to the original – Lazarus, or as the world knows ‘Button Eyes’. I purposely introduced Lazarus to the world just a couple days before my supposed death. I worried that I would not be able to control myself and I showed the world the real me.

  
You see, my brothers, they want to have what I experienced in 69 years of my life on Earth. Even though it was only a mere couple of years in my home world. My brothers are Jareth, Jack, Ziggy, Duke, Aladdin, and the youngest, who the world knew as Major Tom or Thomas Jerome Newton, but they were actually just one person, Tom, the man who fell to Earth and then sold the world.

  
At some times of my life on Earth, these brothers of mine, they overruled my existence. Mostly, I was able to hold control of my carrier, my physique, by Duke was a rather stubborn one. So when I said Station to Station was a piece of work by an entirely different person, I was telling the truth. I was put to a deep sleep for that period. Ziggy was going to take over as well; he was loved by the fans, falling in love with Lady Stardust (yes, it was about Marc Bolan), and getting things out of hands. Tom was the only one I brought upon on my own willingness, both in songs and movie. Other characters other than my brothers, they were created solely as personas, alter egos.

  
The goblins open the doors with slight trouble, and when they opened them all the way, I walk in to the main hall.

“Brother, you’ve returned!” Jack jumps to his feet from his favorite reading spot and greets a little too excitedly.

“Yes, I have,” I simply reply. “How’s everyone doing?” I take a seat at one end of the giant table in the middle of the hall.

“We’re doing fine,” Jareth replies, appearing out of nowhere. The Goblin King likes to play tricks on everyone, except his wife.

“I trust the kingdom is doing well too,” I assume. Jareth nods. He takes a seat on the other end of the table.

“Tell us about your experience, brother,” Jack approaches and ready to sit next to me.

“Should I wait for everybody to gather?” I ask.

“Fret not, Tom, Ziggy and Aladdin are away. And don’t ask about Duke,” Jareth informs.

“Why? What about Duke?” I sit up straight at his name. Jareth, in return, shoots a sharp glance at me.

“He still despises you from kicking him off Earth,” Jack whispers.

I should have known. I lean back on the chair.

“Very well,” I say. “Let me rest for a while. I hope Tom and the others will be back by tonight. I shall tell my stories then.” I stand up.

“Hang on,” Jareth calls. “The Queen would like to see you upon your return.”

I nod. “I understand.” After all, I have some explanation to do, should she asks.

I make my way out and notice that Jack is following me. “I want to know what you did on Earth,” Jack claims.

“They have lots of DVDs for that, you know,” I joke.

“Pfft, they either exaggerate or understate the real you,” Jack pouts in annoyance. I simply smile and tousle his hair. “Anything but the hair, anything but the hair!” he tries to get away, but what’s done been done.

We reach the park where the Queen spends most of her time.

“My Queen,” I bow deep in front of her. The Queen is sitting on a bench, in all her glory; flowing white dress that still shows her remarkable pretty physique, up do auburn hair, fair skin, blue eyes.

“Ah, Lazarus, you’re back.” She extends her left hand for me to kiss; I reach to it and plant a gentle brush with my thin lips. “I saw the movie you did about Jareth. I have to say, the girl that portrays me, she’s quite gorgeous.”

“Well, that, to be honest,” I stop talking when I hear Jareth’s voice in my head, ‘say anything about me on Earth, and you’ll be sorry’. I force a smile, “she was nothing compared to you, my Queen, I tried to dress her like you, but you are absolutely more superior than any human being.”

The Queen smiles satisfyingly. “You are too kind, Lazarus. So, have you thought about the next one?” she asks.

“As a matter of fact, I have. But I’m going to wait for all of my brothers to gather,” I answer.

“I understand, I shall join you for dinner, then,” she says. I nod and excuse myself.

I walk back to my chamber. I think back about my family back home, but no, this is my home now. Imagine what the world would think, ‘150 years old Bowie is remarrying for the fourth time’, ‘David Bowie, the new Methuselah, launched his 100th album’. I smile again. Curse the mortality of human. I have loved many women back in my earth-days, but Iman was the only one patient enough to stand by me and cater my needs. I even considered spending the eternity with her. It was truly love at first sight. But she would die, just like any other mortal I had feelings for. I have another problem here myself.

I bathe in pool of warm honey water prepared by the minions, and after sometimes, I submerge myself and stay still for a while. I open my eyes and think to myself. This is my home. This is not a dream. This is not like back home, no, when I was on Earth, where I dreamed of leaving everything, fake my death and come back here. This is as real as it gets. I must have stayed underwater for quite a while that I start to feel the pool got less warm. I get out from the pool, dry myself and with the help of the minions, dress up for dinner. I put on my button eyes for the last touch and make my way to the dining hall.

 

The big doors are wide open, and I can hear my brothers chattering from their seats, all except one.

“Lazarus! It’s so great to see you again,” my three brothers welcome me.

“Aladdin! Ziggy! Tom!” I gleefully call them back. I did miss them, more than I would like to admit. But I’m right, I did not hear Duke and I don’t see him now. “Where’s Duke?”

"I’m here,” I hear his voice from behind me, and I turn around, he is leaning on the door.

“Brother,” I say with arms open wide.

“Stop it, you don’t have to act as if you like me,” he says as he waves his left hand.

“Duke, be polite,” The Queen warns.

“What I said is true, he doesn’t like me, he only pretends to like me,” Duke snaps back, he walks towards the round table. He still appears as thin as ever, still dieting and snorting those white powder, I suppose. I hate to see him like that.

“All right, if you think so,” I say. Everyone is seated now. The Queen on the throne-like chair, the Goblin King on her left side, and then Jack next to him, and then Aladdin, Duke, Ziggy and Tom. And I take a seat on my chair.The minions and goblins start to prepare our dinner.

The minions and goblins start to prepare our dinner.

“I will now officially welcome Lazarus back among us,” the Queen lifts her goblet, and the rest of us follow. “Welcome back, Lazarus, I believe you can share many things from your experience, and you have chosen a brother to fall on Earth.”

“Hear, hear,” Jareth says and we all drink to that.

“Thank you, my Queen. I have indeed chosen a brother to fall on Earth,” I reply. “I have considered this long and hard. Most, if not all of my brothers, have a slight experience of being on Earth, using my body. Jareth cannot stay away from you for too long. Tom is the youngest among us, and being on Earth will be a great experience for him. Ziggy was loved by the world; he just didn’t experience it long enough. Aladdin and Jack were mistaken and feared, but they made me stood out from the rest of… ‘other performers’. And Duke,” I turn to see Duke who makes it obvious of how he feels towards me, “Duke loves Earth and its residents, he enjoyed it so much, that he thought I hated him and told him to leave. And I love Duke, too. I know what it means to you to fall on Earth.” At the words, he turns his head to see me with awe. “I choose Duke to fall on Earth after me.”

“Lazarus, I thought…” he starts.

“They will love you, brother,” I say, “no, they will adore you. They will fall on your feet.” We both face The Queen, who is smiling an approval. “I agree.”

We both face The Queen, who is smiling an approval. “I agree.”“

“Whenever you’re ready, brother,” I say, “but don’t take too long, the world needs us. They need an extraterrestrial being to be among them, to worship upon, to love. Be what they need.” I grin. Duke nods.

As for me, I may visit Earth once or twice, if Duke approves. I won’t find Iman, that’s for sure. Maybe a glimpse of Lexy and Zowie, I mean Duncan. But for now, I need to tend my country and Duke’s. After all, we, the brothers of Naytcalivus Planet, each have kingdom or countries to tend to, each with different creatures the world calls mythical: Jareth with his goblins, Jack with his Halloween monsters, Aladdin with his spirits, Ziggy and his ETs, Duke with his fairies, and myself with the demons. With Duke falling to Earth, I will have to take care of his fairies.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in AO3, inspired by WriterofThought's 'Bowieverse' and PontiusHermes' 'Look Up Here'. David Bowie's death was really shocking and this is my tribute. To think that he simply returns to his world is somehow soothing, and I hope it helps other fans.


End file.
